Cars
There are currently 45 cars in the game currently as of 24th August 2011. The Cars are Divided in three Tiers. Tier 1, 2 and 3 (also known as T1, T2 and T3. There will be a Tier 4 before 2012 but the release date has not been given. Some off the cars in the list can be bought for in-game cash and some only for SpeedBoost. All cars in bold can only be bought with SpeedBoost. Cars with Juggernaut Available can also only be bought with SpeedBoost. The latest car that was released is the Porsche 911 GT3 RS Grey Edition. Tier 1 *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Charger R/T *Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *'Mazda MX-5 (Can only be bought as gift if a player purchases 17.500 Speedboost)' *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Nissan 240SX *Nissan Silvia S15 *Pontiac GTO 65 (Juggernaut is Available) *Toyota Corolla AE86 *Volkswagen Scirocco Tier 2 *'Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro' *'Audi RS4' *Audi S5 *'Audi TT RS Coupe' *BMW Z4M E86 Coupe *'BMW 135i Coupe' *Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee (Juggernaut is Available) *'Ford Escort RS Cosworth' *Lexus IS-F *Lotus Elise *'Lotus Exige' *Mazda RX-7 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Nissan 370Z Z34 *Nissan Skyline GTR R34 *Porsche Cayman S *Subaru Impreza WRX STi *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Golf R32 Tier 3 *Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro *BMW M3 GTR E46 *'BMW M3 E92' *'BMW Z4 GT3' *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Dodge Viper SRT10''' (Juggernaut is Available)' *'Ford GT''' *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *'Lamborghini Murcielago LP640' *'Mercedes-Benz McLaren 722 Edition' *Nissan GT-R R35 *'Porsche 911 GT3 RS' *'Porsche 911 Turbo 997 TT' *Porsche 959 Future Cars This is a List off Cars that has been leaked out in the game files but yet has no release date and havent been confirmed that these cars ever will be released *2000 Nissan GT-R (2000GTR72) *Aston Martin V12 Vantage (Codename: VANTAGEV12) *Bentley Continental Super Sports 2010 (Codename: CONS10) *Chevrolet Camaro (Codename: CAMARO) *Porsche Panamera (Codename: PANAMERA10) *Renault Megane (Codename: MEGANE) *Toyota Celica Exhaust (Codename: EXHAUST) Here is a List of Confirmed Cars *Ford Mustang. Will be released before 2012. (Confirmed in Ask Marc 42) Here is a list of Cars other game files in the game. They have no confirmation but has potential of being released. *Acura Integra Acura RSX Acura NSX Alfa Romeo Brera Aston Martin DB9 Aston Martin DBR9 Audi S4 Audi A3 Audi A3 2.0T Quattro Audi A4 Audi Le Mans Quattro Audi TT '07 BMW 328i BMW 480i BMW M5 BMW M6 Bugatti Veyron Cadillac CTS Cadillac CTS-V Cadillac CTS-V R Cadillac Escalade Corvette C5A Corvette C6 Corvette C6R Corvette C6 Competition Chevrolet Cobalt SS Chevrolet Cavalier Chevrolet Chevelle SS Chevrolet Camaro Chrysler 300C Dodge Duster Dodge Neon Dodge Polara Dodge RAM Dodge Charger '07 Dodge Super 8 Hemi Ferrarri 360 Fiat Grande Punto Ford Crown Victoria Ford Focus S T Ford GT40 Ford Mustang GT Terlingua Fox Hotcar (Unknown) Honda RSX Honda Civic Honda Integra Honda Prelude Honda S2000 Hummer H1 Hummer H2 Hummer H3 Hyundai Tiburon Infiniti G35 Jaguar XK Koenigsegg CCX Lamborghini Diablo Lexus IS-300 Lincoln Navigator Lotus Europa *Mazda RX-8 Mazda Protege McLaren F1 Mercedes-Benz CL55 Mercedes-Benz SL500 Mercedes-Benz SL65 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mercedes-Benz CLK500 Mini Cooper S Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX '99 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 8 Mitsubishi 3000GT Nissan 300ZX Nissan Sentra Nissan Silvia S14 A98 Pagani Zonda F Peugeot 206 Plymouth Barracuda Plymouth Road Runner Plymouth Hemi Cuda Porsche Cri (?) Porsche 911 (996) Porsche 911 Carrera S Porsche 911 Carrera GT Porsche 918 RSR Porsche Carrera GT Porsche 911 GT2 Porsche 928 V8 Porsche DP6 (?) Porsche GT4 R Reanult Clio Scion TC Seat Leon Cupra Shelby GT500 KR Shelby GT500 Toyota Celica Toyota MR2 TVR Cerbera TVR Tuscan Ult SR (???) Vauxhall Monaro Volkswagen Golf GTI Volkswagen Jetta M4 Volkswagen Jetta M3 Volkswagen Cabrio [1] Manufactures List (Unconfirmed) This is a list of Brands that does'nt exist yet in the game but eventually could. These cars come from the file CarLogoesLarge.bin and can be opened with Groovy Hex Editior *Acura *Aston Martin *Bentley *Bugatti *Cadillac *Chrysler *Ferrari *Fiat *Honda *Infinity *Jaguar *Koenigsegg *Lincoln *Maserati *McLaren *Mini *Pagani *Peugeot *Plymouth *Renault *Sceon *Seat *Shelby *Terlingua *TWR *Vauxhall Car History This is a List of all cars that was available from the start of the game 10-07-27 T1 DODGE CHALLENGER R/T 80 DAY & 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 DODGE CHARGER R/T 80 DAY & 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 MAZDA MAZDASPEED 3 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 MITSUBISHI ECLIPSE GT 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 NISSAN S13 240SX 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 NISSAN S15 SILVIA 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 TOYOTA COROLLA AE86 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO 80 DAY $ 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T2 AUDI S5 150 DAY $ 2700 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 BMW Z4 M COUPE 150 DAY & 1800 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 LEXUS IS-F 150 DAY & 2100 SB & 250000 $ 10-07-27 T2 LOTUS ELISE 150 DAY & 2700 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 MAZDA RX-7 150 DAY & 2700 SB & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO IX 150 DAY & 1000 SB & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T2 NISSAN 350Z 150 DAY & 1800 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 NISSAN 370Z 150 DAY & 1500 SB & 250000 $ 10-07-27 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S 150 DAY & 3000 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 SUBARU WRX STI 150 DAY & 1000 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 VOLKSWAGEN R32 GOLF 150 DAY & & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T3 AUDI R8 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 600000 $ 10-07-27 T3 BMW M3 GTR E46 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 1200000 $ 10-07-27 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 300 DAY & 5500 SB & 850000 $ 10-07-27 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 600000 $ 10-07-27 T3 NISSAN R35 GT-R 300 DAY & 3300 SB & 600000 $ This is a List of all cars released after 28th July 2010 10-09-31 T2 BMW 135I STOCK 150 DAY 10-10-01 T3 BMW M3 E92 STOCK 300 DAY 10-10-04 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO STOCK X 150 DAY 10-10-05 T3 PORSCHE 911 STOCK 300 DAY 10-10-07 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA 400.000 $ 10-10-22 T1 MAZDA MAZDASPEED 3 T-MOBILE EDITION 0 $ NO LONGER EXIST 10-11-18 T1 DODGE CHARGER R/T ROYAL PURPLE 35.000 $ 10-11-18 T2 SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STI ROYALPURPLE 160.000 $ 10-11-18 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO ROYALPURPLE 700.000 $ 10-12-09 T2 NISSAN GT-R VSPEC UNDERGROUND 200 DAY & 2700 SB & 350.000 $ 10-12-09 T2 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO SHIFT2 LIMITED EDITION 10-12-16 T3 PORSCHE 911 TURBO SNOWFLAKE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-01-11 T2 MITSUBISHI EVO X RYO 200 SB 11-01-26 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 80 SB DAY & 30.000 $ 11-01-26 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 LIMITED EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-02-01 T2 NISSAN 350Z Z33 UNDERGROUND 2 200 SB DAY 11-02-08 T2 LEXUS IS-F THE BEAUTY LIMITED EDITION 11-02-08 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 THE BEAST 5500 SB 11-02-21 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 5000 SB & 1.000.000 $ 11-03-02 T3 AUDI TT RS COUPE 200 SB RENTRAL 11-03-02 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO SPECIAL SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-03-22 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO LP640 5500 Speedboost 11-03-22 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA SHIFT 2 EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-03-30 T2 DODGE VIPERSRT8 SUPERBEE JUGGERNAUT 3000 Speedboost 11-04-12 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 JUGGERNAUT 1000 Speedboost 11-04-12 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 JUGGERNAUT 5000 Speedboost 11-04-19 T2 MAZDA RX-7 BATTLE MASCHINE EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-05-03 T2 FORD ESCORT RS COSWORTH 2700 Speedboost 11-05-03 T3 FORD GT 5000 Speedboost 11-05-10 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 RED TEAM ESCAPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-05-17 T3 PORSCHE 911 TURBO ROSE EDITION 5000 Speedboost 11-05-24 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO ZACK EDITION 80.000 $ & 900 Speedboost 11-06-01 T2 AUDI A1 CLUBSPORT QUATTRO 3000 Speedboost 11-06-07 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 RED TEAM ESCAPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-06-14 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO COP EDITION 3300 Speedboost 11-06-21 T2 AUDI A1 CLUBSPORT QUATTRO SPEED 3300 Speedboost 11-06-28 T3 BMW Z4 GT3 TEAM NEED FOR SPEED 5500 Speedboost 11-07-05 T2 AUDI TT RS VESNA ONLY FOR SB SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-07-12 T2 BMW M3 E46 SILVER SPEEDBOOST 4500 Speedboost 11-07-19 T2 BMW 135i Added (Rental ---> SB) 2700 Speedboost 11-07-26 T3 PORSCHE 959 (STOCK/YEAR 1) 1.000.000 $ & 4800 Speedboost 11-08-02 T2 LOTUS EXIGE CUP 260 ADDED 3000 Speedboost 11-08-09 T1 MAZDA MX-5 ADDED SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-08-09 T3 PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS ADDED 5500 Speedboost 11-08-16 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S TREASURE HUNT 3000 Speedboost 11-08-24 T2 AUDI RS4 2700 Speedboost 11-08-24 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ MCLAREN 722 EDITION 5500 Speedboost DAY = HOW MUCH SPEEDBOOST REQUIRES TO RENT CAR AGAIN SPEEDBOOST GIFT = IF YOU BOUGHT 8.000 - 17.500 SB YOU CAN GET A CAR FREE Category:Cars Category:Game Information Category:Future of NFS World